Dulce Locura
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Una cadena de eventos en donde cada eslabón está teñido por una dulce locura y que va enlazando vidas y sentimientos . B5/Kara, LL/Sg, TW/PG, BB/TG, SX/OC
1. Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo

**Summary:** La relación entre Brainy y Super Chica se ha convertido en el entretenimiento por excelencia de los legionarios. Una amistad que amenaza convertirse en romance enfrentando más enredos que una telenovela.

**Disclaimer:** Cómo si hiciera falta que lo dijera… "Legión de Superhéroes" no es de mi propiedad; es de DC Comics y creo que de la Warner. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia y de lo cual me enorgullezco es mi locura, la cual me permite descargar mis frustraciones y mi estrés creando fics y no viendo taranovelas.

¿Recuerdan el capítulo de Liga de la Justicia en el que Flecha, Linterna y Súper Chica son secuestrados por la Legión para que les echen una mano? Pues usé ese capítulo como base o inspiración (aunque ese Brainiac 5 no era tan lindo como éste) y mezclé el concepto Brainy/Súper Chica con la actual serie de Legión de Superhéroes.

Genial, ¿no?

Además de que la información que leí en Wikipedia sobre LoSH me dio unas excelentes ideas... Igual que el hecho de tener una tres teles, dos hermanos y una mamá y ser mala para los volados. Si tuvieran que elegir entre ver a su hermano jugar PlayStation, ver Discovery Kids con su hermanita o criticar la telenovela de su mamá, ¿qué elegirían?

Yo elegí la última -_-

Originalmente iba a esperar hasta terminar con "3ra temporada", pero considerando la escasa afluencia de lectores en esta sección , pero si espero mucho el cuerpo va a cabar de enfriarse.

¡Saludos a KAORU OTTORY!

* * *

**Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo.**

Capítulo Uno.

Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo.

La puerta se descorrió automáticamente, dándole paso libre a Saturngirl. La joven superheroína entró en el área de comedor y se dirigió a la barra. Tomó una bandeja y aguardó su turno.

Una vez que obtuvo algo que sorprendentemente parecía ser comestible, se alejó de la barra y miró a su alrededor, tratando de decidir en donde se sentaría a almorzar…

-¡Hey, Satgirl! ¡Por aquí! –llamó Relámpago, agitando su brazo para que la rubia lo viera.

La chica sonrió y fue a reunirse con su amigo.

-Siéntate aquí –indicó el chico, señalando el asiento a su lado-. Desde aquí se tiene una vista estupenda.

-¿Vista de qué? –inquirió Satgirl.

-De la novela –respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo con malicia.

La chica lo miró intrigada. En ese momento llegó Chico Camaleón derrapando por el suelo; le faltaba el aliento y tenía la cara perlada en sudor.

-¿Llego a tiempo? –preguntó-. ¿Todavía no empieza?

-Aún no.

Con un suspiro de alivio, el metamorfo se dejó caer en la silla frente a Relámpago; torció la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? -refunfuñó.

-Tranquilo; llegarán en cualquier momento -aseguró Relámpago sin dejar de sonreír.

Satgirl se sentó en donde el pelirrojo eléctrico le indicara antes y observó a sus compañeros con perplejidad.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con suspicacia.

-Ya te lo dije –repuso el electro héroe con naturalidad-. Vamos a ver la novela.

¿O es comedia?

Antes de que la rubia pudiera seguir preguntando, Chico Camaleón gesticuló imperiosamente.

-¡Silencio! ¡Ya empieza!

La expresión de Relámpago mudó a una de completa atención, las conversaciones en derredor bajaron de volumen; incluso algunos legionarios callaron por completo. Se respiraba un ambiente de antelación e impaciencia. Intrigada por este extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros, la chica psíquica echó un vistazo para averiguar que lo generaba.

-¡Satgirl! ¡Trata de ser más discreta! ¿Quieres? –cuchicheó el pelirrojo bajándole la cabeza.

-¡Sh!

Chico Camaleón les dirigió una mirada de reproche y regresó su atención hacia lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Resignada, Satgirl procedió a imitarlo con disimulo.

Súper Chica y Brainiac 5 acababan de entrar en el comedor. Ambos se dirigieron a la barra y a los pocos minutos se encontraban sentados en una mesa libre a dos metros en diagonal de donde los tres ya citados legionarios se hallaban.

Kara hundió su cuchara en un líquido color rosa fluorescente de aspecto gomoso. La levantó y dejó caer la sustancia, la cual rebotó sobre si misma y salpicó la mesa.

-Me preguntó que rayos será esta cosa -murmuró contemplando la asquerosa solución con desconfianza.

-Podría analizarla -comentó Brainy revolviendo el amarillo y moteado contenido de su plato con recelo-. Pero creo que sería contraproducente.

-Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas -repuso Súper Chica-. Particularmente aquellas relacionadas al lugar donde comes.

El coluano observó el seudo alimento con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo:

-Concuerdo contigo.

Kara suspiró y apartó la sustancia rosa de su bandeja.

-No irás a comerte eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó señalando la cosa moteada en el plato del joven, que en ese momento trataba de huir reptando hacia el borde de la mesa.

-No -negó Brainy haciéndolo.

-¿Qué tal esto? -inquirió Kara señalando un filete con su tenedor-. ¿Crees que sea comestible?

El coluano picó la carne con el cuchillo y se oyó un chillido.

-Definitivamente -contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero quién sabe que tipo de organismo lo incluya en su alimentación.

La carne quejumbrosa también fue hecha a un lado sin miramientos.

La chica resopló.

-¿Quién rayos hace el menú en este sitio?

-La variedad de platillos responde a la diversidad racial y cultural de los integrantes de la Legión -dijo Brainiac-. Aunque debo admitir que me agradaría que se respetara esa diversidad con algo menos… vivo.

-Es que tú tienes un excelente tino para elegir comida "extra fresca" -resopló la chica.

Al menos el chocolate es universal -se animó Kara y hundió la cucharilla en su budín de chocolate-. Y no tiene pulso… ni palpita.

-No podemos alimentarnos exclusivamente a base de postres -repuso Brainy, examinando una ensalada de aspecto rocoso-. Necesitamos nutrientes para un adecuado desarrollo metabólico.

-Si como algo de esto mi metabolismo va a armar una revolución –espetó la heroína-. Tiemblo de solo pensar en la cena…

En una mesa cercana, una superheroína bullía de indignación.

-¿Su novela consiste en espiar a Brainy y a Kara? -espetó Saturn Girl, incrédula.

Súper Chica miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió el coluano, sin dejar de examinar la comida.

-Escuché a alguien decir nuestros nombres…

Relámpago le metió una cucharada de macarrones en la boca a la chica psíquica.

-¡Silencio! -gruñó en un susurro-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esa kriptoniana agresiva nos haría si se enterara?

Pero la atención de la kriptoniana agresiva ya había sido redirigida hacia su compañero de mesa. El coluano revolvía sin cesar el contenido de su plato, examinándolo con el seño fruncido y murmurando para sí.

-Oye, Brainy… -dijo Súper Chica, removiendo el puré de guisantes que había en su plato-. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Todos los comensales levantaron la cabeza con interés, aguardando la respuesta del descendiente de uno de los más grandes enemigos del Hombre de Acero. Pero éste estaba muy ocupado con su ensalada.

-¡Brainy! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! -espetó la rubia dando tremendo golpe en la mesa, rompiéndola, causando que la comida desechada y el delicioso chocolate se esparcieran por todo el comedor, y haciendo temblar el suelo.

Todos en el comedor pegaron un brinco y muchos de ellos acabaron cubiertos de comida.

-Desearía que Brainy le prestara más atención -susurró Chico Camaleón sacudiéndose la sustancia gomosa y rosada.

-¡Silencio! -instó Relámpago.

Brainiac 5 masculló una disculpa y Súper Chica lo miró ceñuda.

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse el chico-. No volverá a pasar.

¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Kara bufó molesta, se recargó en su silla, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te estaba preguntando si tienes planes para esta noche.

-¿Planes? -repitió Brainy-. Pensaba desfragmentar el disco duro de Computo y descargar algunas actualizaciones.

-No puedo creer que sea tan denso -murmuró Relámpago golpeándose el rostro con la palma de la mano.

-¿Por qué no pedimos comida china? -sugirió Kara-. Podríamos comerla en tu laboratorio, mientras desfragmentas a Computo… o lo dejas para otro día y cenamos en mi habitación.

Sus dedos se habían ido deslizando por el brazo de Brainy y ahora trazaban círculos en su hombro.

Una sensación de calor invadió al coluano y se tradujo en la aparición de unas curiosas manchas en sus mejillas.

-¡Sí! -contestó con gran ímpetu. Tanto que varios, a pesar de ser concientes de lo vital que era disimular su interés, no pudieron dejar de voltear a verlo.

Es decir -se apresuró a corregir-, puedo darle mantenimiento a Computo otro día. Cualquier otro día.

-Entonces quedamos de acuerdo -asintió Kara sonriendo de oreja-. Hoy cenaremos juntos.

-¿Qué no lo hacen siempre?

Súper Chica elevó la mirada al cielo, preguntándole al dios de los kriptonianos qué había hecho para merecer trato tan injusto; mientras tanto, su primo y su clon permanecían de pie, bandeja en mano, observándolos. Kell parecía encontrar la situación divertida: más tarde, Kara se encargaría de preguntarle _¿por qué?_

-Parece que alguien tuvo un acceso de mal humor -comentó Superman X, sonriendo ante la vista de la mesa destrozada.

-Debes controlar tu temperamento, Kara -dijo Superman meneando suavemente la cabeza.

¿Y qué decían sobre cenar juntos?

-Oh, nada… -intervino Kell-. Sólo hacían planes para ordenar comida de fuera y cenar en la habitación de Kara.

Ante la mirada asesina de la rubia, el Hombre del Mañana se encogió de hombros.

-Súper oído, ya sabes…

Las pupilas de la chica ya estaban calentándose cuando Clark habló.

-Suena bien… ¡Cuenten con nosotros!

A Súper Chica, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

-¿Cómo?

-Que nosotros también vamos -repitió Superman-. Yo también necesito un descanso de esta comida.

-¡Oh, sí! -asintió Kell-. Es asquerosa.

-¿O hay algún problema con que los acompañemos? -inquirió el Hombre de Acero arqueando la ceja.

-Ninguno -contestó Brainy rápidamente.

Si la mesa no hubiera estado rota, le habrían dado una buena patada en la espinilla, y con buena, me refiero a una férula por seis meses.

En vez de eso, la rubia le sonrió a su primo.

-Ningún problema. Los espero a los tres a las ocho.

Ustedes invitan.

Se puso de pie.

-Bien… yo ya terminé de comer, así que me voy.

Le dirigió una elocuente mirada al coluano.

-Yo también terminé -se apresuró a decir el chico.

-¿En serio? -inquirió Kell entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya no hay nada en su plato -espetó Kara.

-Eso es porque está tirado en el piso.

-Ya había acabado con la comida, ¿cierto Brainy?

-Sí.

-Si no hay nada más que decir -dijo Kara con una mirada que claramente significaba "ni te atrevas a abrir la boca" dirigida a su segundo primo-, entonces nos retiramos.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta con paso airado. Brainy suspiró y la siguió.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le preguntó Superman a su clon.

-Nada importante -repuso éste-. Un chiste que recordé.

-Seguro que sí -murmuró Relámpago por lo bajo.

Saturngirl se limitó a apretar los labios con severidad…


	2. La Vida es una Novela

Segundo capítulo.

Tal vez debí mencionar antes que no voy enfocarme exclusivamente a una pareja. ¡Oh, no! Voy a aprovechar las posibilidades (Ñaca ñaca).

Aunque claro, la mayoría serán clásicas, como...

Bueno, incluyo otra (dos) en este capítulo. No muy desarrolladas, pero es un comienzo. Y si habrá Sat- Relámpago.

La próxima actualización será un bonus aparte, publicado como OneShot. Es parte de la historia que fue editada de este capítulo, pero es demasiado buena para tirarla a la basura. En realidad la idea original era poner varios bonus al final de algunos capítulos, pero los que llevo quedaron demasiado grandes para eso.

Como sea; próxima actualización es un OneShot llamado: "Bonus: El Debate".

Al fin de este chap verán por qué.

Gracias a Hybrid girl 29 por su review.

* * *

**Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo.**

Capítulo Dos.

La Vida es una Novela.

-¿Desde cuándo hacen esto? -interrogó Satgirl una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cafetería.

-¿Te refieres a espiarlos o a referirnos al espionaje como "la novela"? -inquirió Chico Camaleón-. Porque, en realidad, son lo mismo.

-Ya tiene tiempo. -Relámpago se encogió de hombros.- Empezó una vez que un grupo de amigos y yo estábamos intercambiando anécdotas sobre gente conocida, como por ejemplo, los detalles de cuando cierto hombre lobo y cierta fantasmita se toparon con la madre de la última justo en medio de una cita…

-Estaban chismeando -replicó Satgirl secamente.

-Papa, patata… Cada quien le dice como quiere.

Pues bien -continuó el pelirrojo-. Nos pusimos a analizar la situación de Brainy y Kara y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que algo hay entre los dos.

Y entonces Superman salió de la nada. No teníamos manera de saber cuanto había escuchado, así que nos inventamos un cuento de que habíamos estado hablando de una telenovela ¡y él se lo creyó!

En ese momento vieron a Bouncing Boy que corría presuroso hacia ellos.

-¡Bouncig Boy! -saludó el pelirrojo-. Llegas tarde, la novela ya acabó.

El chico se detuvo poniendo cara de decepción.

-Lo imaginé -suspiró resignado-. ¿Qué me perdí?

-Sara invitó a salir a Brian -contestó Relámpago.

-¿En serio? -exclamó el superhéroe-. Ya era hora de que uno de los dos hiciera algo más directo. ¿Y qué dijo Brian?

-Aceptó… Y entonces llegaron Luper y Mel y se autoinvitaron a cenar con ellos.

-Típico -murmuró Bouncing Boy-. ¿Y qué hizo Sara al respecto?

-Pues no pudo hacer mucho: Brian ya había dicho que no había problema.

Bouncing Boy se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a ese chico! ¿Acaso no pudo inventar una excusa cualquiera para librarse del chaperón? -espetó el líder de la Legión-. ¡Si es un genio de nivel 12, por todas las Galaxias!

-Ya sabes que su mente no trabaja bien en ese tipo particular de cosas y con ese tipo de presión- explicó Relámpago encogiéndose de hombros-. Y has el favor de no decir que Brian es un genio de nivel 12. Si te escucha quien no debe, vamos a tener problemas..

-Lo siento -se disculpó el rebotador-. Se me escapó.

¡No puedo creer que me lo perdiera! -refunfuñó chasqueando los dedos.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tú también espíes a Brainy y a Kara -recriminó Saturn Girl. -Y… ¿"Brian" y "Sara"? -inquirió arqueando la ceja.

-¡Oye, soy el líder! -repuso Bouncing Boy con dignidad-. Tengo que estar informado sobre las relaciones entre los legionarios. ¡Es importante tenerlo en cuenta para combinar los equipos!

La joven lo taladró con la mirada.

-¿Brian y Sara? -repitió mirando a Relámpago.

-Tuvimos que inventar un código para mantenernos informados sin que ellos se dieran cuenta -explicó-. Por si había algún adelanto en una misión o entrenamiento, o si alguien veía u oía algo en los pasillos.

Les cambiamos el nombre y usamos términos de escuela; por ejemplo, Brainy es Brian, el brillante estudiante bien portado que no rompe un plato.

Chico Camaleón lo interrumpió y siguió con la explicación:

-Kara es Sara, la chica rebelde y un poco marimacho que siempre arrastra a Brian en sus locuras; Superman es Luper, el boy scout primo de Sara y mejor amigo de Brian; Kell es Mel, el típico mariscal de campo pendenciero, también primo de Sara y odia a Brian.

La clase de gimnasia es entrenamiento en el simulador, la clase de aritmética son peleas contra los Cinco Fatales, la de ciencia son los del Círculo Siniestro, las detenciones son los patrullajes y el almuerzo es el almuerzo.

Cuando pensamos en referirnos a ellos como personajes de una novela -siguió Cam-, ¡jamás nos imaginamos el éxito que tendría!

¡Ahora todos hablan de ello!

-En realidad sólo la mitad de la Legión habla de eso -corrigió Relámpago-. Por obvias razones de seguridad, debemos llevar un estricto control de quienes están informados de nuestro pequeño… "sistema informativo".

Si Kara o Kell nos atrapan…

Los tres chicos se estremecieron.

-Jamás se darán cuenta jamás -dijo sarcástica la telépata.

-Es un código demasiado simple y banal para llamar la atención de Brainy -presumió el pelirrojo del rayo.

-Súper Chica no es del tipo que se interesa por historias cursis y sentimentales; lo cual resulta irónico considerando su vida amorosa -contribuyó Chico Camaleón-. Y Kell... el día que el tipo llegue a interesarse por chismes de telenovelas, ¡detener a los Cinco Fatales y salvar al Universo serán nuestras últimas preocupaciones!

-Y así fue como nació "Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo", ¡la novela romántica por excelencia de los Legionarios! -exclamó Bpuncing Boy.

-¡Un momento! -atajó Satgirl-. Llevo meses oyendo hablar de "Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo".

-Lo sé -asintió el chico rayo-. Y como tú eres demasiado lista y tienes poderes psíquicos, nos habrías descubierto tarde o temprano. Así que preferí informarte yo mismo e implorar tu comprensión para que no nos eches de cabeza con los primitos. ¡Nos matarían!

-¡Y bien merecido se lo tendrían! -bufó Saturngirl.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sé que no lo dices en serio -repuso Relámpago-. Además, parecías muy interesada el otro día cuando las Triplicadas hablaban sobre la discusión entre "Sara" y "Mel" debido a que la primera se tomó tres horas más de lo normal en su "detención" con "Brian".

-Pensé que era una novela -se justificó Satgirl con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Se mordió el labio.

Lo cierto era que "Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo" le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo oyera mencionar, ¡y si que se había frustrado al no poder encontrar el dichoso programa en ningún canal y a ninguna hora! ¿Y como encontrar algo que no existe? Ahora entendía las risitas y las evasivas de las tri-chicas cuando les había preguntado sobre la novela... ¡Pero jamás se le había ocurrido imaginar que no era más que una tonta invención de Relámpago para divertirse a costa de Brainy!

-Desde que esto comenzó, he comprendido en otro nivel la fascinación por los Reality Shows en el Siglo XXI -comentó Bouncing Boy.

¡Es genial enterarse de la vida privada de las personas!

Relámpago le dio un zape y el chico sonrió nervioso al ver la razón: Saturngirl lo miraba con mala cara y brazos en jarras.

-De acuerdo… -El héroe rebote retrocedió ante la feroz mirada de su compañera-. Ya me voy. Sólo les aviso que vamos a organizar un baile para Noche de Brujas…

-¿Un baile? –repitió Satgirl-. ¿Desde cuando la Legión organiza bailes? Pensándolo bien, ¿desde cuando celebramos la Noche de Brujas?

-¡No me mires a mí! -se defendió el jefe al tiempo que se alejaba rumbo a la cafetería-. ¡Fue idea de Relámpago!

La rubia miró a su amigo inquisitivamente.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se dispuso a darle una explicación.

-Verás… Chico Camaleón y yo estábamos discutiendo los últimos acontecimientos en… tú sabes qué… y al pequeño se le ocurrió comentar que las escuelas suelen organizar bailes y fiestas y cosas por el estilo, y nos dijimos: "¡Hey! ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer algo así?"

-Si a algunos chicos les festejan por pasar de año -interrumpió el metamorfo-, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos celebrar que sobrevivimos otro año?

Relámpago continuó:

-Fuimos con Bouncing Boy y le explicamos nuestra idea, y él dijo que lo pensaría. Pero como en verdad es una idea grandiosa y todos nosotros nos merecemos un pequeño descanso, Chico Camaleón se lo comentó a su padre y a él también le pareció excelente… por lo que ahora tendremos un baile.

Genial, ¿no crees?

-¿Y no creen que "Sara" y "Brian" sospechen algo cuando escuchen que la Legión y la escuela de tu _novela_ van a tener un baile? -inquirió Satgirl arqueando la ceja.

-Improbable -repuso Relámpago-. Además, corrimos la voz de que habría un baile en "Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo" desde el mes pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Muchos creen que va a ser una reunión general o una especie de misión especial -explicó el eléctrico restándole importancia-. Se llevarán una sorpresa cuando descubran que es un baile en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Saturngirl suspiró y se frotó las sienes para contrarrestar una migraña inminente.

-Mira, Garth: no voy a acusarlos por lo de su estúpida novela, pero les advierto que esto va acabar mal.

-Claro que no -repuso Relámpago-. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien.

-Pero saldrá mal -replicó Sat-. Tarde o temprano alguien dirá algo que no debe delante de Kara o Brainy, o de Kell. Clark no diría nada...

Y cuando eso pase…

-Te preocupas demasiado -repuso Relámpago.

-Es muy obvio que Brainy y Kara están enamorados -señaló la psíquica-. Y aún así ninguno de los dos ha hecho nada al respecto. De Brainy me lo explicó, pero de Kara… Debe tener muy buenos motivos para guardar silencio.

Si se enteran de lo que ustedes han estado haciendo, los van a lastimar. Y quien sabe como afecte su relación.

-Eso no va a pasar -dijo Chico Camaleón. Volteó a ver a Relámpago-. ¿Verdad que no?

-No -contestó él no muy convencido.

No había pensado en lo que pasaría con la pareja si se enteraban de su novelita; únicamente se había detenido a considerar los nudillos de Súper Chica.

-¿En verdad se arriesgarían a hacerle eso a Brainy? -inquirió la rubia-. Ustedes saben lo que Kara significa para él.

Molesto con la chica (y consigo mismo), Relámpago bufó:

-Te digo por última vez: ¡No habrá ningún problema! -espetó.

El grupo dobló una esquina…

-Estás completamente equivo…ca…da… -El pelirrojo se interrumpió-. ¿Pero qué…?

Nadie lo escuchaba; todas las miradas estaban fijas al frente, en donde Brainy y Kara se encontraban abrazados, enzarzados en un apasionado beso.

Súper Chica rodeaba el cuello del coluano con un brazo mientras el otro ejercía presión en la nuca del chico. El largo cabello rubio de la joven kriptoniana ocultaba el brazo del genio. Se separaron escasos centímetros para recobrar el aliento antes de volver al ataque.

-¡Déjala respirar, Brainy! -dijo Chico Camaleón antes de que Saturngirl o Relámpago pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

Un chorro de agua fría a presión no habría sido más efectivo que las palabras del metamorfo; el coluano se separó de la kriptoniana a una velocidad que hubiera rivalizado con la de Flash. Miró rápidamente a los recién llegados y luego miró a Kara; otra vez al grupo de curiosos, Kara, curiosos, Kara... Finalmente miró al rededor, buscando desesperadamente en donde esconderse.

Súper Chica, por el contrario, conservó toda su sangre fría; se peinó con los dedos y se alisó la falda.

-Bien, tengo que irme; debo arreglar mi habitación para lo de esta noche- Sonrió mirando a Brainiac 5.- Espero haber defendido bien mi argumento.

-Oh, sí –asintió el coluano con un hilo de voz-. Perfectamente defendido.

La sonrisa de Kara se ensanchó. Volteó a ver a los demás y se despidió agitando la mano.

-Nos vemos. –Miró al coluano.- Adiós, Brainy. –Guiñó un ojo.- Te veré luego.

-Adiós –respondió él.

La joven kriptoniana se alejó por el pasillo y Brainiac la siguió con la mirada.

El silencio se impuso hasta que la rubia desapareció de vista. Entonces Brainy carraspeó y dijo:

-Debo volver a mi laboratorio.

-¡Oh, no! –atajó el pelirrojo eléctrico cortándole la retirada-. ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, amigo!

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió el nervioso coluano.

-No trates de hacerte el listo con nosotros, Brainy –replicó Relámpago.

-No necesito hacerme el "listo" –repuso Brainiac 5-. Tengo un intelecto de nivel 12.

-¿Y podría tu intelecto de nivel 12 explicarnos por qué razón Kara y tú estaban tan cariñosos el uno con la otra? -inquirió Chico Camaleón con malicia.

-¡No era lo que parecía! -protestó Brainy.

-¿Ah, no? -espetó el metamorfo-. ¿No se estaban besando? Entonces ¿qué hacían? ¿Quién resucitaba a quién? Para mí que los dos se veían muy vivos…

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Brainy se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Estábamos en medio de un debate y Kara me demostró un punto -arguyó.

-¿Y sobre qué debatían? -inquirió Relámpago-. ¿Técnicas de besuqueo?

Satgirl le dio un zape. Brainy desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-En realidad, analizábamos las interacciones humanas y las demostraciones afectivas y…

-¿Y qué más? -lo apremió el pelirrojo, siendo galardonado con un nuevo zape.

-Bueno… eso derivó en… ah… -Brainy presentaba serios problemas para hablar.

-¿En qué derivó? -apremió el rayito; esta vez logró esquivar su sacudida neuronal.

-Derivó en… una discusión sobre… ¿besos?

-¿Me estás diciendo o me estás preguntando?

-¡Relámpago! -amonestó la rubia psíquica apretando fuertemente los puños y evitando mirar a B5; su rostro todavía estaba arrebolado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Lo que no entiendo -dijo el pelirrojo- es como pasaron de hablar a una demostración tan activa.

-Kara estaba defendiendo uno de sus argumentos -explicó Brainy, bastante incómodo.

-Y como siempre tú estabas dispuesto a apoyar su teoría -se burló Chico Camaleón.

-¡Cam! -atajó Satgirl.

-¿Por qué a él no lo golpeas? -inquirió Relámpago.

La rubia psíquica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y... quién ganó el debate? -inquirió Chico Camaleón con sorna.

-Kara -respondió Brainy en un murmullo alejándose rumbo a su laboratorio.

-Eso pensé -rió el metamorfo en voz baja y ahora si su nuca compartió el destino de la de Relámpago.


	3. Queridos Primos

**Antes que nada: ¡Gracias a Darkred-sun y a KAORU OTTORY por sus reviews!**

**¡No saben el bien que le hacen a mi corazón! Sniff**

**He llegado a la conclusión de que tendré que cambiarle nombre y summary al fic. Ya tengo más o menos escrita la trama y casi terminados varios capítulos que vendrán más adelante, ¡y resulta que la historia se desarrolló de una manera muy diferente a lo que tenía planeado en un principio.**

**¡Completamente diferente! Al principio iba a ser una parodia de telenovelas e iba a usar mucho el chistecito de Relámpago y Chico Camaleón (capítulo uno). Pero ahora me está quedando una serie de eventos sin aparente conexión pero que en verdad estar relacionados, por lo menos llegan a rozarse. También voy a incluir algunos personajes de Liga de la Justicia… un personaje derivado de Liga de la Justicia… aunque una parte y secuela de eso sigue bastante nebuloso. También voy a abarcar otras parejas y no centrarme tanto en B5/Kara (aunque, seamos honestos, lo mismo trato de hacer en mis otros fics y hasta ahora... :suspiro: ¡Me cuesta mucho trabajo no centrarme en la pareja central, válgame la redundancia!).**

**¡Palabra que va a quedar genial!**

**El nuevo título será: "Dulce Locura". Como la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Tentativamente el nuevo summary será: Una cadena de eventos en donde cada eslabón está teñido por una dulce locura y que va enlazando vidas y sentimientos . B5/Kara, LL/Sg, TW/PG, BB/TG, SX/OC**

**Sujeto a cambios, aún está por verse...**

**Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**El próximo capítulo trataré de hacerlo en torno a Lobo Gris y Chica Fantasma... aunque igual puede acabar siendo Relámpago y Sat.**

**¿Se han dado cuenta de cuántos personajes de cajón del Universo DC comienzan con LL? ¡Y muchos directamente relacionado con el Súper Hombre! Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Lana Lang...**

**Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Queridos Primos...**

Un viaje de ida y vuelta a China no era nada para Superman. Pero, tal y como Kell-El había remarcado, era una reverenda estupidez cuando el motivo se reducía a comprar comida china. Clark se había limitado a recordarle que era de Kara de quien estaban hablando y su clon había optado por guardar silencio.

Sea como fuera, ahora el azuloso y el azuloso X estaban afuera de la habitación de Súper Chica

Kent golpeó la puerta.

-Kara, somos nosotros.

La puerta se abrió de par en par (algo alarmante, considerando que la maciza placa de acero debía deslizarse con suavidad en vez de girar sobre unos inexistentes goznes). Desde el umbral, los claros ojos de Súper Chica los taladraron.

-¿Qué quieren? -siseó.

-Íbamos a cenar juntos, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Superman, mostrándole las bolsas con comida.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!

La joven dio media vuelta con brusquedad.

Sus primos la siguieron.

-¡Cierren la puerta! –ordenó la rubia.

Los dos Supermen intercambiaron una mirada. Kell se encogió de hombros y agarró la abollada puerta; la colocó en su sitio y la soldó con su visión de calor.

-Cierren la puerta _por fuera_ –siseó Kara.

-¿Estás molesta por algo? –inquirió Clark con inocencia al tiempo que dejaba los paquetes con comida sobre la cama.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta! –le contestó ella-. ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó Kell cruzándose de brazos-. Vamos a cenar.

Los ojos de la kriptoniana pasaron de azul cielo a rojo láser.

-Brainy dijo que no había problema –objetó Clark a la defensiva.

-Brainy no piensa en lo que dice –repuso su prima con rudeza.

-Algo sorprendente en un supuesto intelecto de nivel 12 –se mofó Superman X, guardando silencio al instante en cuanto los labios de Kara se contrajeron peligrosamente.

El clon bufó y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Kara en verdad se había afanado en convertirla en su hogar: pósters pegados en las paredes, el piso tapizado de ropa, papeles, revistas y hojas blancas y de colores; objetos varios dispersos en los muebles sin ton ni son… Una batalla parecía haberse librado en el lugar, trayendo como consecuencia la explosión de closet y cajones…

En realidad lo único ordenado en aquella anarquía era…

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -espetó Kell con sus oscuros ojos fijos en un rincón.

Clark siguió su mirada.

-No es posible -murmuró para si.

Kara había erigido una especie de altar conformado en su mayor parte por fotografías de ella misma y Brainiac 5; el resto eran imágenes del genio solo y con otras personas, que debían de haber sido tomadas furtivamente y sin que el coluano lo supiera...

Aquello podría clasificarse como una exhibición de museo diseñada por un acechador profesional.

-Será mejor que lo cubra antes de que Brainy llegue -musitó la chica con aire abstraído.

Recogió una de sus capas del suelo y la usó para tapar el altar.

-¡Listo! –exclamó alegremente.

-Kara, estoy preocupado por ti -comunicó su primo.

-Si vas a preocuparte por alguien, preocúpate por Brainiac -indicó Superman X.

Súper Chica le enseñó la lengua.

-Me gusta verlo, ¿y qué? -recriminó ella. Se tomó las manos y suspiró-: ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Y tan considerado! ¡Siempre me llama cuando estoy patrullando para decirme que no hay novedades!

¡Es tan adorable!

-Yo más bien usaría el calificativo "fastidioso" -comentó Kell.

-Sí... es un poco molesto -asintió Superman.

Su clon lo taladró con la mirada.

-Es molesto -se corrigió Clark.

La mirada del Hombre del Mañana persistió.

-Es _muy_ molesto, ¿de acuerdo? –admitió Kal-El.

- No es molesto; es tierno -repuso Kara. Luego suspiró-: Brainy 5 es lindo, amable, atento, sabe como tratar a una súper chica…

Él me complementa..

-Sí, entre los dos _casi_ pueden considerarse una persona normal –bufó Superman X.

-Es peligroso morderse la lengua, Kelly.

-¡¡¡No me llames "Kelly"!!!

Tal y como se había hecho costumbre, Clark intervino antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores:

-Esto es serio, Kara: _Kell_ está preocupado por _Brainy_ -dijo-. Eso es alarmante.

-No estoy preocupado por él -replicó el mencionado-. Yo dije que si _tenías_ que preocuparte por alguien, lo hicieras por el menos demente.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –espetó Súper Chica.

-Yo no insinúo; te lo digo de frente.

-¿Pueden calmarse, por favor?

-Yo me calmo si él se calma –contestó Kara.

-¿_Yo_ tengo que calmarme? –espetó Kell.

Superman rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué esos dos siempre volvían a lo mismo?

-Es en serio. Ya basta.

Los otros dos miembros de la Casa de El se cruzaron de brazos con un bufido despectivo y voltearon en la dirección contraria de donde estaba el otro, exactamente del mismo modo.

Clark se preguntó quienes de los que allí estaban eran en verdad clon y clonado…

-Muy bien… -suspiró el Hombre de Acero-. Ahora veamos cuál es el problema.

¿Kara?

-Ustedes son el problema -contestó la indignada chica-. Yo invité a cenar a Brainy y ustedes se colaron.

-Yo no me "colé" –replicó Kell-. _Él_ lo hizo –acusó señalando a Superman-. Yo sólo aproveché la oportunidad que se me presentó de no comer esa cosa que crece en la cafetería.

-¡¿Y crees que esa es excusa?!

-¡Pues si no lo es, no sé que más lo sea! –contestó Superman X-. Puedes estar segura de que preferiría hacer cualquier cosa excepto comer contigo y con el coluano. ¡Ustedes dos le revuelven el estómago a cualquiera!

-¡Pues si tanto te molesta porque mejor no te vas a…!

-¿No será que quieres estar a solas con Brainy? –intervino Clark, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de su prima de una forma no muy recomendable.

Al menos debió tratar de cambiar el tema.

-¡Gracias, Capitán Obvio! –bufó la kriptoniana rubia.

-¿Cuál fue tu primer pista? -inquirió Kell, señalando con displicencia el altar bajo la capa.

-Eso no significa nada –repuso la joven heroína-. Simplemente es una manera de demostrar mi afecto y cariño por Brainy.

Después de todo, es mi mejor amigo.

-Él no es solamente tu mejor amigo -repuso Kal-El y guardó silencio. Tras una pausa añadió-: Hay algo más entre ustedes.

-Hasta yo me doy cuenta –gruñó Superman X.

-Créanme, chicos, no es por ofenderlos –replicó Kara-; pero la simple idea de hablar sobre mi vida amorosa con mi primo y mi vice-primo me pone los pelos de punta y me repugna más allá de lo imaginable –soltó la chica.

-¿Qué vida amorosa? –espetó Superman X.

-Que _tú_ no tengas una vida amorosa, no significa que _yo_ no tenga una vida amorosa, Kelly.

-¡¡¡Qué no me llames "Kelly"!!! –rugió el injuriado-. ¡Y tú no tienes edad para tener una "vida amorosa"!

-¡Soy dos mil años mayor que tú!

-No desde mi punto de vista.

Kara cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a las sienes.

-¡Genial! –gruñó entre dientes-. ¡No tengo uno, sino **dos** sobre protectores hermanos mayores! -bufó la Chica de Acero-. ¡¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo con Sat y organizan un club o algo así?! ¡Podrían intercambiar tips y pintarse las uñas!

-¿Saturngirl? -se sorprendió Superman-. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Nada… ¡Excepto que se autonombró la madre de Brainy! -se desahogó la chica-. ¡Cree que soy una mala influencia para él!

-_Eres_ una mala influencia -asintió el Hombre del Mañana-. Y no solamente para Brainiac.

-Brainy necesita experiencia… ¡Y ese no es el punto!

-Tienes razón –asintió el chico criado en Kansas-. El punto ahora es que a ti te gusta Brainy.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? –intervino Kell-. ¿No podemos dejar los temas asquerosos para después? O nunca…

-¿Y qué si me gusta Brainy? –espetó agresivamente su prima-. ¿Tendrías algún problema con eso?

-Yo no…

-Yo sí.

-Sólo estoy sorprendido de que no hayas hecho nada al respecto –explicó Kal-El encogiéndose de hombros-. No es tu estilo.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! –gritó la chica-. ¡No puedo hacer nada!

¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa entre Brainy y yo! Y nosotros dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

Su voz se quebró.

-Pero no podemos hablar de eso –musitó-. No puedo decirle que lo quiero, aunque él lo sabe. Y él no puede hablarme de sus sentimientos por mí, a pesar de que no necesita hacerlo.

-Kara…

Kell rezongaba por lo bajo y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

¡¿Cómo diablos se había metido en eso?! _Superman tenía la culpa…_

-Brainy y yo jamás debimos conocernos –suspiró Súper Chica con amargura-. Menos enamorarnos.

Yo le gusto y él me gusta a mí. No tendría porque ser tan complicado -protestó.

Pero entre los dos siempre estará el hecho de que tenemos que separarnos.

-Si tienen que separarse, será tan sólo un hasta luego -aseveró el Hombre de lazo que los une es demasiado fuerte como para romperse sólo por el tiempo, aunque sean mil años.

-Eres un cursi, Clark.

-Eso es lo único con sentido que han dicho en todo este tiempo –gruñó Kell.

-Estoy seguro de que te ama.-prosiguió el Último Hijo de Kriptón sin hacerles caso.

-Si lo escuchara decir que me ama, no podría decirle adiós –musitó Kara apartando la mirada-. No podría resignarme a no volver a verlo jamás.

No volveré a enamorarme así. Es demasiado como para repetirlo.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo –dijo Clark.

Con esa sencilla frase se pasó de la imaginaria línea que Kara había trazado.

-¡Tú! –Su prima lo señaló con el dedo; de tan cerca que estaba, el Hombre de Acero bizqueó-. ¡Yo no me meto con la manera en la que Luisa te usa de trapeador! ¡Y tú! –exclamó señalando a Kell.

-¿Yo qué?

-¡En cuanto te consigas una chica, yo…!

-Eso es muy improbable -murmuró Clark para sí.

-¿Y para qué querría yo conseguirme una chica? -espetó el Hombre del Mañana.

-Bueno… Cuando encuentres a un **chico** afortunado…

-¡¡¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!!! ¡¡¡Y tú lo sabes!!! -bramó el clon rechinando los dientes y con el rostro congestionado de ira.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, Kell -repuso Kara con suavidad… y crueldad-. Nadie te juzgara… mientras te mantengas alejado de los novios de otras.

Y eso… incluye… a mi Brainy.

-¡¡¡UAGH!!! -Superman X se jaló el pelo con total exasperación, arrancándose algunos cabellos-. ¡¡¡Cállala o la mato!!!

-Tranquilo -indicó Clark. Miró a su prima-. Sé que estás molesta, pero no hay razón para que la pagues con Kell.

-No tendría que desquitarme con Kell si ustedes no se metieran en lo que no les importa –replicó la chica con tozudez.

-Tienes razón, lo siento; no debimos meternos –aceptó el chico Kent.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? –espetó el Hombre del Mañana-. ¡_Tú_ eres el que se entrometió!

-o-o-o-

Brainiac 5 había estado trabajando en su laboratorio y, cosa habitual en él, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Al darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado dos minutos de las ocho, hora fijada para… su compromiso con… los supers, había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y, técnicamente, había corrido por su vida.

Si volvía a llegar tarde, Kara iba a matarlo…

Recorrió como bólido el pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de la kripotoniana; tuvo problemas para esquivar a Saturngirl y a Chica Fantasma y para reducir la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo: la puerta de Súper Chica con sus nuevas abolladuras y zonas derretidas.

La maltratada plancha de acero se descorrió penosamente.

Brainy se detuvo bruscamente y retrocedió un paso.

Clark y Kell acababan de salir del cuarto.

-¿A dónde van? -interrogó.

Superman se apresuró a contestar antes de que su clon lo hiciera:

-Tenemos que cubrir un patrullaje. Acaban de avisarnos -explicó.

Así que Kara y tú tendrán que cenar solos.

Por encima del hombro del azuloso, el coluano pudo ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Kell y la sonrisa de triunfo que curvaba los labios de la rubia. Nada fuera de lo normal y, sin embargo, había algo sospechoso...

B5 ladeó la cabeza y estudió a los tres kriptonianos.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad alguna de ahondar en lo que estaba pasando, Súper Chica lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el interior del cuarto; inmediatamente después echó al primo X con un extremadamente efectivo empujón y cerró la puerta mientras se despedía del otro con una mirada de gratitud.

-Estarás feliz ahora, ¿no? -espetó Kell cruzándose de brazos y apuñalando a Kent con la mirada.

-De hecho, sí -contestó Superman mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo, lejos de la habitación de Kara-. Hace mucho tiempo que quería tener esa discusión con ella.

-¡Espera un momento! –ladró Superman X-. ¿Tú planeaste todo esto solamente para hablar con ella sobre Brainiac?

-Algo así.

-Jamás te creí capaz de algo tan bajo –siseó el clon-. ¡Pudiste dejarme fuera de esto!

-Pude… sí…

Pero tú en verdad viniste porque sabías que Kara se molestaría de no poder estar sola con Brainy, no por la comida de la cafetería. Consíderalo un castigo por mortificar a nuestra prima.

Por otro lado, las intervenciones se hacen mejor en familia.

Piensa que tal vez algún día, Kara y yo tendremos que hacer lo mismo por ti.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-o-o-o-

El sello personal y distintivo de Súper Chica no podía pasar desapercibido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar? -preguntó B5 al ver el caos.

-Por supuesto que no. No es necesario, no hace falta. No -denegó la joven súper heroína-. Todo está perfectamente ordenado y clasificado.

Mirada de "no te creo" por parte del genio de Colu.

-¡De verdad! Puedo decirte la ubicación exacta de cualquier cosa en esta habitación -replicó ella-. ¡Es como si pudiera verlo!

-Tienes visión de rayos X.

-¿Y?

Brainiac 5 revoleó los ojos.

-Olvídalo.

Kara se sentó en su cama y revisó los paquetes de comida china.

-¿Arroz o tallarines? -inquirió.

-No sé -contestó Brainy encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Súper Chica lanzando los brazos al aire-. ¿Sabes, Brainy 5? ¡A nadie le agradan los sabelotodo!

-Tallarines -dijo secamente el coluano.

La rubia apartó el paquete y miró al chico con un sonrisa traviesa.

-No irás a comer parado -observó.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no había ni una silla o banco que no estuviese enterrado bajo un montón de ropa y artículos diversos provocó la risa de la kriptoniana. Kara puso la cartón con tallarines a su lado y le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su acompañante.

Brainy sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

-En serio deberías limpiar este lugar -dijo mientras abría el paquete.

-Anotaré un espacio en mi agenda para pensar sobre tu propuesta.

-¿Qué propuesta?

-La de ordenar mi habitación.

-Yo nunca dije que haría eso -repuso Brainy-. Te ofrecí ayuda y tú la rechazaste.

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión.- Kara tomó dos juegos de palillos y le dio uno a Brainiac-. ¿Sabes usarlos o tengo que enseñarte?

El coluano tomó los instrumentos de madera y, con maestría, los utilizó para pescar una buena y humeante porción de fideos. Súper Chica tomó los suyos y, en vano, trató de agarrar un pedazo de calabaza empapado en salsa de soya.

Brainy enarcó una ceja al ver sus fútiles esfuerzos.

-Sé usarlos -refutó Kara, adivinando el significado de su verde mirada-. Pero jamás dije que fuera buena.

-Solamente es cuestión de manipular ambas palancas de manera conjunta.

B5 tomó su mano y procedió a mostrarle la manera correcta de utilizar los palillos. Una sonrisa y un tenue rubor aparecieron en el rostro de la fémina.

Quizá si dejaba caer algo de comida en la alfombra conseguiría que él le diera de comer…


	4. El Niño Rico

Larga ausencia...

Título nuevo...

Summary nuevo...

Misma fanfictionera demente.

Gracias por sus reviews a nekos dream (el XOver NARUTO pOTTER actualmente está en "producción"; primero Dios lo actualizo la semana que viene), Sakurita 94 (tiendo a exagerar las personalidades... ¡Así les sale más jugo! La pareja de B5/Kara es de los comics; desde los primeros de la Legion me parece. Aquí hay algunos fics en inglès que la manejan: los de Pan202 y el de valerie 21601. Mega buenos) y yuriko-hime.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Este capítulo es más bien... una presentación y un intermedio.

* * *

**Dulce Locura.**

Capítulo Cuatro.

**El Niño Rico.**

-¡Sat! ¡Ya dije que lo siento!

Relámpago siguió sin recibir respuesta.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir enojada conmigo?

-Garth, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El pelirrojo se giró bruscamente; frente a él se encontraba Saturngirl, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Imra? -se sorprendió el chico. Volteó a ver la puerta cerrada-. ¿Qué no estabas en tu habitación?

-No.

-¿O sea que llevo media hora disculpándome con tu puerta?

-Eso parece –suspiró la joven, entornando sus rosados ojos.

El rayito de la Legión gruñó y se golpeó la frente.

-Excelente –masculló.

Recobró la compostura y ahora si le habló a la rubia telépata.

-Mira, la cosa es que quería disculparme contigo –explicó-. Tal vez no debí cotillear sobre Brainy y Kara…

Una mirada cortante por parte de la chica.

-_No debí cotillear sobre Brainy y Kara_ –puntualizó.

Saturngirl suspiró resignada.

-¡No me digas que sigues enojada! –clamó Relámpago.

-No, enojada no –replicó la chica-. Estoy decepcionada.

Esperaba más de ti. Esperaba que al menos fueras capaz de comprender la situación de tu amigo.

-La comprendo, Sat. Créeme que la comprendo –aseguró Relámpago antes de desviar la mirada y susurrar-: Más de lo que quisiera.

Trataré de ser más… sensible y considerado en el futuro.

-Y supongo que tendré que vigilarte para asegurarme de que no te metas en problema cuando olvides ser más sensible y considerado –suspiró la joven de Titán.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Están listos? –saludó Bouncing Boy aproximándose hacia ellos-. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Superman y Kell irán con ustedes. Por alguna razón, están muy deseosos de que les sea asignada una tarea…

-o-o-o-

El patrullaje estaba copado y, como la mayoría de los legionarios ya habían partido a cumplir con sus rondas, no había nada que el Súper Dúo Dinámico pudiera hacer para conseguirse una coartada… Porque Brainy era perfectamente capaz de verificar lo que le habían dicho (¡Cómo si a Kell le importara!).

Bouncing Boy dio con la solución: los mandó a examinar la sede y la seguridad de la Reunión de Pueblos Terrícolas, la cual se celebraría en dos meses.

Representantes de la Atlántida, Themyscira y Ciudad Gorila se reunirían con el canciller de los humanos (también conocidos como "el pueblo de los hombres") y la presidenta Wazzo de los Planetas Unidos para discutir los detalles de su posible incorporación a la organización intergaláctica.

Aquel era un acontecimiento de suma importancia, esperado desde hacía siglos, anterior incluso a la formación de los Planetas Unidos; había pasado mucho desde que las demás razas terrícolas habían cortado cualquier clase de comunicación con los humanos.

La conciliación entre todos los pueblos terrícolas tendría un impacto enorme, no solamente sobre la Tierra, sino sobre todo el Universo.

Y era obvio que habría muchos inconformes…

-o-o-o-

-Ya revisé todo el lugar con mi visión de rayos X –informó Clark-. Despejado.

-El área colindante también está libre –anunció Kell por el comunicador.

-Bien. ¿Quieres revisar el subterráneo o el espacio aéreo?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un borrón azul elevándose a toda velocidad.

-Entonces me toca el subterráneo –murmuró Superman.

Suspiró. A pesar de estar en el Siglo XXXI (y saberse de sobra los efectos del envenenamiento por metales pesados) todavía existían algunas tuberías de plomo y esas habría que revisarlas personalmente.

-¿Cómo va todo? –inquirió la cabeza de Saturngirl desde su anillo.

-Bien. No hemos encontrado nada sospechoso hasta ahora.

-¿Aún no terminan? –preguntó Relámpago.

-Estamos en eso –contestó el Hombre de Acero, repasando con su mirada especial los subterráneos y cañerías e identificando los puntos de interés.

-Espacio aéreo limpio –gruñó Kell a través del anillo.

-¡Genial! Tal vez ahora puedas echarme una mano con las zonas de plomo…

Superman X bufó y cortó la transmisión. Clark tradujo eso como un sí.

-o-o-o-

En una de las oficinas de la administración, Saturn Girl, Relámpago y Bouncing Boy se encargaban del personal. Mejor dicho, Saturn Girl y Bouncing Boy se encargaban de revisar al personal; Relámpago sólo estaba allí.

-¿Terminaste de leer mentes? –interrogó el chico del rayo.

-No les estoy leyendo la mente –replicó la chica de Titán-. Estoy realizando un escaneo no invasivo para detectar dispositivos de control mental o de ocultación.

-Sí, bueno… Sería mejor si les leyeras la mente y vieras si alguno está trabajando para el círculo o alguna organización terrorista, ¿no crees?

-Eso es amoral.

-Yo sé que está mal, pero alguna gente tiene precio y…

-Me refiero a leer mentes sin el consentimiento de las personas o sin tener un motivo justificado para hacerlo –aclaró la rubia.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto.

-Estoy aburrido.

-Entonces ve ayúdale a Bouncing Boy a revisar la lista de empleados.

-Eso es más aburrido.

Una mirada seca por parte de la chica basto para decidirlo a apoyar a su compañero.

-o-o-o-

Luego de terminar con su parte, Lobo Gris se dirigió a la administración, en donde Chica Fantasma revisaba los detalles de seguridad para el día del evento en compañía de un secretario de los Planetas Unidos y un representante de la Policía Científica.

Entonces, si Tynia estaba analizando la seguridad, ¿por qué Bri escuchaba risas? ¿Qué podían tener de divertido los cambios de guardia?

Olfateó el aire y percibió el aroma de su novia… y el de alguien más, el olor de un hombre joven que no se parecía en nada ni al secretario ni al representante de la Policía Científica, ambos mayores de cuarenta años. Reprimiendo un gruñido, el héroe abrió la puerta.

Cabello bien arreglado, traje de marca y sonrisa encantadora, una sonrisa en la que no participaban los ojos.

El joven que acompañaba a Tynia parecía sacado de la portada de una revista de sociedad.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta, Chica Fantasma se dio vuelta y saludó al lobo con una sonrisa.

-Bri, permíteme presentarte a Thomas Diaz –dijo la joven-, CEO de Empresas Diaz.

-¿Un viejo amigo? -gruñó el joven bestial.

-No, lo acabo de conocer.

-Ya veo... -refunfuñó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Hey, amigos! ¿Podemos pasar? ¿No interrumpimos nada? -llamó Bouncing Boy al tiempo que abría la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se detuvo al ver al desconocido.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Thomas Diaz -contestó el tipo-. ¿Qué hay?

-¿Diaz? -repitió Clark atravesando el umbral y mirando al intruso con atención.

-De Empresas Diaz -aclaró el muchacho con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿En Ciudad Gótica? -preguntó el Hombre de Acero.

-Allí se fundó pero ahora radicamos en Nueva Gótica.

-He oído de ti –comentó el Legionario Jefe-. ¿Qué hace un chico rico como tú en un sitio como éste?

-Estoy invitado a la conferencia, tengo tiempo libre y quería ver como era el sitio –explicó Thomas-. No está mal -opinó encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez demasiado corriente.

Pero sin duda alguna la seguridad es de lo mejor que he conocido –comentó mirando a las chicas.

Tynia se cubrió la boca para ahogar una risita y Lobo Gris rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? -preguntó Superman X-. El recinto está sellado.

-Por la puerta -contestó el tipo, señalando por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué no debería estar cerrada? -interrogó el As del Rebote.

-¿Una salida de emergencia? Eso no sería muy sensato... a parte de que es ilegal.

-Esas puertas solamente pueden abrirse por dentro -gruñó Lobo Gris.

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió Diaz-. Entonces deberías decírselo a la puerta; parece que no lo sabe.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? -gruñó el héroe del Siglo XLI.

-En Nueva Gótica no nos gustan los payasos -contestó fríamente el muchacho.

Héroe y millonario se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo periodo de tiempo. Finalmente Thomas cedió, elevando la vista al techo.

-En lugar de interrogarme como si fuera alguna clase de criminal, harían mejor en asegurar este sitio –murmuró-. Es decir, si yo pude entrar, podría colarse cualquiera.

Ahora si me disculpa, me quedan dos horas hasta mi próximo compromiso y no deseo malgastar mi tiempo con trivialidades.

Señoritas, encantado de conocerlas. Espero volver a verlas muy pronto.

Diaz se alejó tranquilamente, inmune a las miradas de odio y desprecio de los varones.

-¿Has oído hablar de Batman? –preguntó Clark antes de que Thomas saliera.

-¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Batman? –replicó el chico secamente, sin voltearse-. Es el héroe más grande que ha existido… Enfrentando el peligro sin ningún poder especial además de su inteligencia y astucia.

Claro está –prosiguió mirando al azuloso por encima de su hombro- que esa es solamente mi opinión y siendo hijo de Nueva Gótica, es de suponer que no será objetiva.

Y el museo de Batman es infinitamente superior al de Superman. Sin ofender.

-No hay problema –contestó Kent sonriendo.

Un último vistazo al héroe del pasado y thomas Diaz salió.

-No me agrada ese tipo -gruñó Bri.

-A mi sí -replicó Superman-. Me recuerda a un amigo.

-Tal vez deberías ser más selectivo con tus amistades -gruñó Relámpago.

-Lo soy -contestó Clark-. Y si Diaz es como mi amigo, sólo tienes que tratarlo adecuadamente para descubrir que es un gran tipo.

De hecho –prosiguió mirando a su clon-, una vez te hablé de mi amigo, Kell.

-¿Ah, sí? Debió de ser en una de esas ocasiones en que te ignoro y tú te empeñas en hablar.

-Te hable de él cuando nos conocimos -recordó Kall-El-. Te hablé de un amigo mío al que no le gustaba trabajar en equipo pero que al final comprendió que así podía hacer más bien.

-¿Y se parece a Kell? -interrogó Chica Fantasma.

-Se parece más a Diaz. Kell se parece a él en lo hosco y antisociable; pero es demasiado impulsivo y carente de control.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y lo remedó en voz baja.

-¿Y tú amigo también trató de bajarte a tu novia? -preguntó Lobo Gris, taladrando con la mirada a Chica Fantasma.

Ella le enseñó la lengua.

-Sin comentarios -replicó Superman poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es un "sí" –decidió Bouncing Boy con malicia.

Hasta ese momento, Saturn Girl se había abstenido de participar en la conversación.

-Es extrañó -murmuró al tiempo que miraba por la ventana-. Pero no pude leerle la mente.

-Querrás decir que es tan guapo y misterioso que sería un crimen leerle la mente y quitarle el misterio, ¿no? -refunfuñó el rayito.

-No -refutó secamente la rubia-. Quiero decir que en verdad no pude leerle la mente. Era como si una barrera me lo impidiera.

-Debemos vigilar a ese tipo –decidió Superman X y casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Empresas Diaz patrocina muchísimas obras de caridad -replicó Chica Fantasma-. Promueve muchas causas humanitarias y dona una importante cantidad de sus ganancias para apoyar planetas pobres.

Solamente vino aquí por curiosidad. Dudo mucho que sea uno de esos dementes con los que peleamos normalmente.

-Ya entendimos: es un filántropo engreído y estás encantada con él -bufó Lobo Gris.

-¿Estás celoso? -interrogó Tynia con una sonrisa.

-No.

-¡Si estás celoso! -exclamó la chica abrazándolo-. ¡Eres tan tierno!

-Sí, como un celoso peluche peludo -murmuró Garth codeando a Chuck.

-¡Escuché eso!

* * *

¡Feliz época Decembrina!


End file.
